The Riddler's Waltz
by ShyAndTheStrong
Summary: Can one dance seal a fate? Aspiring journalist Paige Bradley's world is turned upside down when she comes across the mysterious Riddler, from whom she discovers a plot of kidnap and murder. The secret must be kept, lest she lose her life! Will Paige heed the villain's words? And will she eventually forget the man who danced on the rooftop with her that one night?


The alleys were the things that scared her. Who knew what would jump out and stab her with a pocket knife? But Paige had to laugh at her nonsensical anxieties. Why should she be afraid of a dirty, wet road with dumpsters and stray cats? Then she remembered that nighttime in Gotham City was a force to be reckoned with, in general. There was the red sky, and the criminals—especially the criminals you saw in the papers, like insane killers such as the Joker and jewel thieves, like the Catwoman—lurking about, searching for new victims. Yes, there certainly was a threatening air to this city.

Then the young woman remembered why she'd even moved to this crazy town in the first place. It was because of the mysterious alleys! It was for the ruthless criminals! All the adventure in one night; that's what sparked Miss Paige Bradley. Paige had come to Gotham to apply for a job within the newspaper business. After graduating college with a degree in journalism, she'd been recommended for a news job. Her personal favorite professor, the one that had taught her in journalism, had confided in Paige that Gotham was the perfect place to get a scoop. "You'll never be disappointed," he'd finished with as she stepped into her car and drove off to prepare to move—immediately.

Now Paige had just sent in her resume to the newspaper company, and was walking back to her apartment, which was no further than three blocks away. Her reminiscing was interrupted, though, when she was grabbed by the waist and mouth and pulled into the alley she'd been walking aside. She screamed once, but then resorted to something that would actually do some good. Even though having no martial art training of any kind, Paige continued to heel-kick her captor where it hurt, and she was released. Running down the alley, she bumped into another man, who wrapped his arms tightly around just above her chest, stopping any other protrusion of sound. A black van pulled up, and Paige's new captor quietly said, "You're not getting away this time, Miss Gordon."

Miss Gordon? Who was Miss Gordon? Apparently she was in trouble with these guys, but now Paige replaced her. Pretty much helpless now, she let the man push her into the vehicle, the doors slamming and the van moving—fast! A bit dazed, the lady started to say, "I'm not Miss—" but a firm slap to the face silenced her.

The driver of the van said, "Shut up, Barb."

High atop a roof on a building, a tall slender lady looked down on the moving van below. She could've stopped those men, if she'd wanted to. She could have saved Barbara Gordon, if she was up to it. But a shiny jewel was her priority now.

"I hope you don't have big plans for that diamond, Catwoman," a voice said from behind. Then a sharp flying object knocked the gem from Cat's hand down to the alley below.

"No! My baby!" Catwoman cried as she jumped over the ledge. Grabbing the diamond, she latched onto a ladder hanging just above the ground. Landing safely, she started to run, but her adversary wasn't far behind. Catwoman stopped suddenly, and so did the bat-themed heroine. "You know, I might not be the one you should be after right now. If I were you, I'd be running after that van that just drove away with Barbara Gordon as a hostage."

Batgirl was surprised. "What?" This could be just a diversion. Catwoman could just be trying to get away. But if someone had mistaken a poor girl as the actual Barbara…

"Tick-tock, tick-tock. A human's life or a shiny rock. It's your choice." Cat pounced away into the shadows. Batgirl shook her head and ran down the alley, following any sounds of motors. Over all of the street noise, there was a distinct engine sound that was close by. The heroine charged for it, and though she didn't find what she was searching for, she found the next best thing.

"Dick Grayson. What a surprise."

"Si'down." Paige was forced into a rough wooden chair by the men that had kidnapped her, and they pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Now, stay quiet, or we'll shut you up."

"Now now, gentlemen," a figure reprimanded as he walked into the dim light of the light bulb hanging above Paige's head from the shadows. "That's no way to treat a young lady." The man wore green—a **lot **of green!—and a violet mask over his eyes. Question marks decorated his entire ensemble, including his tie and bowler hat. Peeking out from under his headgear, neatly combed, was orange-red hair. He had a quite handsome appearance. Extending his hand toward Paige, he politely added, "I'm sorry if my men treated you roughly, Madame." But as he examined the girl closer, he became aghast. "Who is this?!"

One of the other men said matter-of-factly, "That's Barbara Gordon, you know, the girl you wanted us to nab!"

"Then why does this young lady have blue eyes, not green?"


End file.
